


Giles I'd Like to Love

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Secret Crush, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Giles may have been what’s known to some as a DILF, but Buffy didn’t merely want to f**k him, she wanted to do so much more than that.





	Giles I'd Like to Love

Giles may have been what’s known to some as a DILF, but Buffy didn’t merely want to fuck him, she wanted to do so much more than that. She wanted their coupling to be a discovery, every touch a tender exploration of not just his body, but of his very soul. Every caress an act of worship. Their kisses bestowed on each other like rays of sunlight. She wanted to bask in his warmth and for Giles to feel her love surround him. Their whispered declarations carried like a breeze on the night. 

She wanted to make love to him.


End file.
